Spending A Week with Joey
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: The title says it all! I get to spend the week with Joey. But will Kaiba try to screw it up with annoying and ticking us off!


Spending a week with Joey 

Jessie A: Okay, this is going to be about what Joey and I would do for a week with each other.

Joey: It's gonna be bad, right? O_o;

Jessie A: Of course not! ^_^; What gave you that silly idea?

Joey: Numbuh 6…

Jessie A: Numbuh 6? I don't remember anyone named Numbuh 6…

Numbuh 245: I'm called Numbuh 245 now -_-; how humiliating…

Jessie A: Don't blame me. Blame the KND mission weekend thingy!

Yami Jessie A: -_-; My Hikari doesn't own anything…besides herself, Numbuh 245, the Millennium Bracelet, and me. Don't steal her idea about the Millennium Bracelet or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!!!!!!

Jessie A: Yami, please don't threaten the readers -_-;;;

Yami Jessie A: Fine, fine… -_-;

~*~*~*****

Day One: Sunday 

~*~*~*

"So, what are we gonna to do today, Joey?" I asked Joey, a grin on my face. I was really excited to spend the whole week with Joey. Not to mention my Yami was spending time with Yami Bakura. She liked him a lot for some odd reason. Joey shrugged.

"I dunno." Joey mumbled his reply, a movie commercial played on the television.

"It's evil! Versus! Evil! Freddy versus Jason! In theaters now!" The movie trailer announcer guy said, as the trailer was playing.

My mouth was gaped open and I stared at the trailer. Joey kept waving his hands in my face to catch my attention.

"Huh? Wha? Oh…I WANNA SEE THAT MOVIE!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Okay, Jess, okay. Just chill, we'll see tha movie." Joey sweat dropped.

"Yay!!!!" I celebrated by doing all my crazy doings. Like acting idiotic and impersonating the movie trailer announcer guy, pacing around the house, holding up three fingers and saying 'Lupin the 3rd!!!!'. Joey really sweat dropped as I was on my crazy rampage.****

Caption: Fifteen minutes later 

Joey and I finally arrived at the movies, thanks to my mom who had dropped us off. Luckily I had a fake I.D (Jessie A: No, I don't. -.-; ::sweat drop:: ) and was able to buy the tickets to see Freddy versus Jason. Since the soda fountain thing wasn't working because of the stupid water and power outage (Jessie A: I seriously hated that damn power outage -.-;; ), we had to get our soda's from a vending machine thing, which cost three friggin' dollars for one twenty ounce. Three friggin' dollars!!! I could have bought 3 cokes with that money! But we bought our giant bowl of popcorn from the concession stand, Joey bought a bunch of candy and nachos, and proceeded to the pop machine and bought two pops. After buying the two pops for six dollars (A RIPOFF!!!!) we headed towards theater twenty. Joey was wolfing down all the candy. I sweat dropped…seriously. We had to wait about a half hour for the show to start, since we bought tickets for a 5:30 show because the 4:30 show was sold out. And soon the theater began to fill up with people. Joey and I chatted for the half hour.

"Who do you thinks gonna win? All my bets are on Jason!" I said, a grin on my face.

"I guess I'll side with dat Freddy guy." Joey said, he didn't really care whom to side with.

"All right, here's a deal. If I win the bet, you've got to one nice thing for me." I said.

"And if I win, you get ta buy me giant donuts and cookies!" Joey said, a big smile on his face.

"Deal" I said, we both shook hands on the bet.

Soon the half hour went quickly and to bore us to death, they played commercials on the screen. I muttered curse words under my breath. I mean, c'mon, having TV commercials playing in a movie theater! Get a life! After the boring commercials, we got to see the movie trailers. The first trailer being for the Underworld movie. It was about Vampires and Lycanthropes at war with each other or something like that.

"I side with the werewolves…" I whispered to Joey.

"Then I'll side with tha vampires den." Joey whispered back, with a smirk.

Another movie trailer came on, and it was about The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I clinged my arms around Joey's neck, my eyes widened with fear. I hated Leather Face. He was super scary. Joey began to turn a shade of blue. I finally realized it and let go of him, and sweat dropped. I muttered an apology. The next movie trailer came on, and it was called House Of The Dead. They were making a movie out of an arcade video game. But they always do that. Killing the dead with all their might of they're weapons. After that another movie trailer played, it was about some markings being on people's skins and all. A woman saying it was a birthmark on a man, and another man saying that it wasn't a birthmark. But I just forgot the name of the movie trailer quickly because I was trying to remember the websites of two movie trailers. Yet after that movie trailer another one played, it had The Rock in it. I wasn't a big fan of The Rock, most likely a Stone Cold fan. But I'd still see the movie, give a chance. But Joey was only "Oooh"ing and "Aaah"ing at the action parts of the past movie trailers, including the one we were watching. After that one had past, another one played. It was about someone getting revenge on someone else because of someone had run over some guy's wife and tried to kill a friend's wife or something. I hated forgetting the names of movies. Joey still "Oooh"ing and "Aaaah"ing away still. After the trailers were finally over we got to the movie. Joey and I were sooooo excited.****

**(WARNING!: This will contain spoilers of "Freddy VS Jason. If you wish to not read the spoilers, skip all the bolded text. I will also spoil of who won. ::grins:: But I'm not gonna rewrite word for word of what happened throughout the movie. I'm only going to write some stuff. Not a whole bunch. I can't memorize the whole movie! O.O)**

**"Michael, is that you?" A teenaged woman asked, her shirt off, shaking her breasts. "Fine, forget you then…" She then took off the rest of her clothing, now naked, and jumped into a lake for a swim. **

**But something was coming, from somewhere. The teenaged woman then got out of the lake, putting her shirt back on.**

**"Michael, this isn't funny." She shouted, putting her underwear on. She then went to see where he was, then gasped. The sight of what she saw made her run and scream. She had seen Jason Voorhees, the man who seemed to have never died…ever. He was like an immortal, taking revenge on people who have come back to the old campgrounds, or the lake.**

**The teenaged woman ran for her life, she wore no shoes of any kind. She ran barefooted into the woods, running so Jason wouldn't kill her. And Jason was tailing right behind her. She was very frightened. And she soon tripped and fell in the mud, but she quickly go up to her feet, looking around. She hasn't seen him, anywhere. She was making sure, and began to back up. The woman bumped into something, being frightened, she looked to see what it was…it was a tree. She soon moved away from the tree, and backed up right into Jason. She gasped, Jason was prepared, had his giant Machete out, and with super strength and speed, stabbed her right into her stomach, into the tree, the sharp end of the Machete sticking out of the thick tree. Blood began to seep out of her mouth. Jason just stared at the Machete, not noticing the girls head hold up. She began to say stuff to Jason, then the girl changed to a guy, then the guy changed to another girl.**

**"Jason, my son" A voice said.**

**Jason turned around, and to his surprise, his mom was right there. Right in front of him. She began to tell him some stuff, he looked back at the body on the tree to find that it was gone. But soon his mom began to say some stuff, and suddenly Jason was rising from the ground, it must have been some dream and that the teenage woman was a counselor of the camp. Jason has rose from the dead, and was immortal. He'd been directed from his "mom" to go on a street called Elm Street and to kill some people. So he was going to do as he was told. The title began to take place as blood was being splashed onto the ground and had a cool looking effect too. 'Freddy VS Jason' took place in the blood, along with head-banging music.**

**(Lots of minutes later) **

**A blonde teenage girl was standing in front of a house, blood coming from the door and was leaking from the top. She was scared, actually terrified. She then looked forward to see three little girls playing jump rope in white dresses, singing a song.**

**"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." The girls sang as two were twirling the rope and one girl jumping.**

**The teenage girl was very horrified. She wasn't quite sure of what to do. Then she quickly awoke, looking up and seeing that she was still at the police station. She had dreamed the whole thing. She sighed a bit, and hoping not to fall asleep again.**

**(even more minutes later)**

**            Two dudes, a fat dude and a skinny dude, were smoking' something. And soon, Jason ended up behind them. And the fat man was the first to notice. He then told his buddy to look, which he did. Soon the skinny man began to diss on Jason, and with incredible strength, Jason twisted the guys head to face the other way. The body with the twisted head collapsed on the ground. The fat man stared at the body, then at Jason. He then threw a pitcher of beer onto Jason, then got a torch and set him on fire. The fat man soon ran into the cornfield back to the other students who were having a blast. Jason just followed behind walking, as he was on fire, didn't show any weakness of…anything. The fat man soon arrived, then out of nowhere, the on fire Machete went right through him. All the students were screaming and ran. Jason took his Machete out of the man and began to slice students. Others got into vehicles and rode off.**

**            "What the hell was that?!?!" Asked a African American girl, she had red highlighting her hair.**

**            "To me it looked like a hockey goalie pissed off about something!" A guy named Bill said, driving a cool painted van away from the cornfield.**

**(Too many minutes later)**

**            A man that looked a bit like Jay (in Jay and Silent Bob strike back) was standing in the hallway, looking like he was dark/evil. Jason was coming out of a room and into the hallway, you could tell because of his heavy footsteps.**

**"C'mon, lets go man!" Some nerdy kid said, trying to get the guy that looked like Jay to follow.**

**"No, leave it to me." He said, the nerdy kid shrugged and ran for his life. "Yeah, that's it, come closer…" The man muttered, holding injections of some pink fluid. As soon as Jason go up to him, the guy injecting TWO injection things into Jason. When that happened, Jason took his Machete and sliced the guy in half. Jason fell (asleep), so did the guy (he didn't sleep).**

**(lots and lots of minutes later)**

**            The blonde teenage girl is in her by the steps, her father coming up the stairs with a rather large knife. He looks insane looking.**

**            "Don't, stop it dad! Don't do it!" She would cry. But he ignored her and proceeded to his room and began to stab his wife. The girl ran in there and said stop over and over. But to see that it was actually Freddy. Her eyes widened in fear as he began to make her run and a giant bump looking thing followed and made her fall onto the floor.**

**            Freddy then leaned down next do her and said: "Welcome to my world, bitch." And he soon began to somewhat lightly claw at her chest.**

**(Many minutes, many, many, many, many minutes. Wish death 'pon me…err…later ^^;)**

**            Freddy finally realizes where he is. He was in the Camp Crystal Lake cabin, which was set on fire, and looked back to see that Jason was there. The guy named Bill picked up the blonde teen and got her out of the cabin. Then a brawl breaks out between Freddy and Jason. Jason starts getting his ass whooped and thrown into the cabin's wall. Then gets up and beats the crap out of Freddy.**

**(Lots of minutes later!!!)**

**            Freddy and Jason are fighting on the harbor near the lake. Freddy stabbing Jason with his own Machete. Blood seeping out of Jason's wounds. Bill was turning some sort of handle thingy over and over while the blonde teen sprayed the harbor deck thing with gasoline. But Freddy and Jason weren't paying attention to her 'cause they were concentrating on beating the crap out of each other. As soon as enough gasoline was on the harbor deck thing, the woman then went back to the burning cabin A.S.A.P. Jason was getting the crap beaten out of him, but then came back and started beating the crap out of Freddy, and sliced off Freddy's right arm. The blonde girl (I keep forgetting her name! .;) came back with a lit stick.**

**            "Hey Freddy!" She called, catching both Freddy and Jason's attention. "Burn in hell!" She shouted and dropped the stick on the gasoline that was on the harbor deck. **

**The fire quickly spread and soon gas tanks were also catching on fire. Bill and the blonde girl jumped into the lake, quickly. The gas tanks soon exploded, sending Freddy and Jason into the lake. And pieces of wood and metal were flying everywhere. Soon Bill and the girl got onto the deck where there wasn't any fire, and embraced each other. They soon heard heavy footsteps that startled them. Both looked up, eyes widened in fear. It wasn't Jason…it was Freddy with Jason's Machete. He raised his left arm in the air, and suddenly his right hand went right through his heart. Freddy's eyes widened as he saw his clawed hand right in the middle of his chest, and dropped the Machete. Jason was responsible for doing that to Freddy and soon sunk back into the water. The blonde teen picked up the Machete, Freddy's eyes widened and looked at her.**

"Welcome to my world, BITCH!!!" She yelled as she chopped off Freddy's head, and it went right into the water, his body collapsed on the harbor deck. The teen girl saw Jason still floating a bit at the top, his eyes opened a bit. She then dropped his Machete into the water with him. Bill and the teen girl soon embraced again and began to walk off, the screen was going black.

"I guess it was a tie" I muttered, a bit disappointed.

"I don't t'ink so" Joey said, pointing to the screen.****

A part of the lake was bubbling a bit and something was coming up. And before our eyes, we saw Jason coming out of the water. His Machete in his left and Freddy's head in his right arm. He was soon walking on the harbor deck, Freddy's eyes shifted a bit and winked at the screen.

There was a bunch of cheering going on in the theater. Everyone was going wild after seeing the movie.

"YES! I KNEW HE'D WIN!!!!!!" I shouted, a smile on my face. Joey sweat dropped, and frowned.

"Something told me he'd win…" Joey mumbled.

"It's okay, Joey. We weren't exactly sure of who was going to win. I was actually afraid that Freddy was gonna win. But it turns out that he didn't!!!" I said, grinning.

We soon got out of theater twenty, everyone was chattering to each other about which scenes they liked most. I quickly called my mom on the pay phone and told her the movie was over. She said she would be there in about ten or fifteen minutes. So Joey and I waited in front of the movie theater, waiting for my mom to come. We began to have a conversation about the movie.

"So, what was your favorite scene in the movie, Joey?" I asked, curious.

"I t'ink my favorite part of da movie was when dat girl sliced Freddy's head clean right off his neck." Joey said, grinning.

"My favorite part was when Jason came out of the water with Freddy's head in his right arm and his Machete in his left hand!" I said, grinning widely.

"I knew you was gonna say dat was your favorite part" Joey muttered, and smiled.

But before we would say anymore, a black limo rode up to the sidewalk in front of Joey and I.

"I didn't know ya mom owned a limo" Joey said.

"Um, Joey…she doesn't." I said.

And wouldn't you have guessed who came out of that limo?

"What are a couple of losers like you doing, just standing around?" Kaiba sneered.

"Well, Kaiba, or "Mr. Big Shot", we were waiting right here for my mom to come." I snarled, glaring at him. Believe me, I had serious issues everyday and that's what gave me such a nasty attitude.

"You need to watch your mouth, and take your pathetic mutt with you. Come on Mokuba." Kaiba said, Mokuba coming out of the limo and walking with his big brother.

"Why I outta-" I cut Joey off as he tried to go after Kaiba and pummel him.

"Don't, he's just a waste of our time. We'll get him back tomorrow." I told Joey, calming him down.

"Promise?" Joey asked.

"Promise." I said, and smiled.

We gazed into each other's eyes, our faces getting closer and closer to each other. So close that we could feel the warm breath on our faces. Our lips almost made contact.

"Are you two going to get in or what?" A voice asked.

Joey and I nearly jumped out of our skins when we heard the voice. My cheeks turned a light shade of red as I got into the van, and so did Joey. I told my mom that I had gotten something in my eye and I wanted Joey to see if he could see anything and said he couldn't see what it so he leaned in closer. My mom bought the story. It was a very close call. There was silence in the van on the ride back home. The only noise there was in the van was the radio.

We all arrived back at the house at about 8:49 PM. Joey and I decided to play Conkers Bad Fur Day in multiplayer mode since there really wasn't anything else to do. My mom had to go to work the next day so she had to get ready for bed. I was creaming the computer multiplayer characters. I loved playing on the temple level. My character was Conker in his regular blue jacket. Joey on the other hand, his character was also Conker, except it was the Matrix looking Conker. I only had to enter in a few cheats to get extra characters to play in the multiplayer mode.

"Hey Joey, I'm beating Kaiba up with a bone" I chuckled as Conker began to beat a caveman up senseless. Joey grinned when I had said I was beating Kaiba up with a bone.

Yep, we killed the time by playing the multiplayer mode games. And before we knew it, the time was about two in the morning.

"Whoa, we stayed up really laaaaaaaaaatttttteeee." Joey said as he yawned.

"Yeah, we did." I said, and also yawned.

So we turned off the video game and the TV. And I went to my room, Joey following behind.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable sleeping on the floor. I mean, I've slept on the floor before and never complained at-" Joey put a finger on my lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine sleeping on the floor." Joey said, smiling.

I nodded, and yawned. I lied down on my bed, and immediately closed my eyes to sleep. I somehow knew Joey was staring at me as I slept. I then saw the light that was showing through my eye lids a little go away. Then I heard Joey mumble a goodnight. And the very last thing I heard before hearing nothing was Joey's snoring.

Jessie A: Well, this took forever to write -_-;

Numbuh 245: That's because you were too busy chatting with your YIM buddy.

Joey: Not to mention you were too busy reading other fan fics too.

Jessie A: Well, there were some good ones I had to read. Like the one titled "Seto puppy" by: mexseto. I seriously like that story! Seto being turned into a puppy because Joey wished that he was a puppy! ^____^

Kaiba: ¬¬ Shut up…

Jessie A: How about…NO!

Kaiba: -.-;;; Annoying…

Jessie A: Dun make me turn you into a kitten! I've got a wand, and I'm not afraid to use the magic.

Kaiba: Riiiiiight. ::mutters:: Psycho…

Jessie A:  ::pulls out her wand, points it at Kaiba and mutters a spell::

Kaiba: =-.-= Meow, meow, meow. Meow?!?! Mreow! ::hisses at Jessie::

Jessie A: See what happens when you piss me off?! ^_^ And don't worry all you Kaiba lovers, I dun hate Kaiba. He just needs to learn a lesson or two sometimes.

Yami Jessie A: Um…don't forget to review, everyone. ^_^ ::picks up Seto kitty:: Good kitty.

Kaiba: =¬.¬= Mreow…


End file.
